Avenir sur papier glacé
by Tess Queen
Summary: Arthur offre à Sirius un appareil photo qui semble normal. Sirius prend des photos à Poudlard , quand il les développe il se rend compte que photos représente l’avenir des personnes représentées. Mais voila qu’une photo annonce un drame... SLASH OS LEMON


Titre: Avenir sur papier glacé

Genre: Romance/Humour

Couples: Le principal c'est Harry/Cédric. Il y en a plusieurs autres. Certains slashs d'autres non... C'est à vous de les découvrir!

Rating: M, lemon relations sexuellement explicites.

Chronologie: Se situe dans le tome 4, Harry Potter et la coupe de feu

Dislcaimer: Rien ne m'appartient, je ne fais pas d'argent, pis j'ai le droit d'avoir aucun des acteurs que je veux en un claquement de doigts :'(

Notes: Question d'être plus facile pour moi étant donné que Sirius doit être vivant et doit être prof à Poudlard et que je veux que ça se situe dans le 4 alors à la fin du 3 voila ce qui s'est passé: Pettigrew s'est fait avoir et Sirius a été blanchi de tout soupçons. Ah oui et Maugrey Fol Oeil n'existe pas dans cette fic là, c'est pas mal inutile dans mon contexte mais bon Harry s'est quand même retrouvé avec son nom dans la coupe, après tout Voldemort à assez de mangemorts pour faire la job sale.

Notes 2: Ceci est un défi lancé par Sexy Mooney. Les points plus précis sont à la fin mais je mets le contexte général ici.

HP romance/humour

2 couples au choix

Sirius et Dumbledore sont vivants

Rogue et Draco sont pas des traîtres

Sirius et Remus professeur a Poudlard

Résumé: Arthur offre à Sirius un appareil photo qui semble normal. Sirius se balade dans Poudlard et prend des photos et 24 heures plus tard quand il les développe, il se rend compte que photos représente l'avenir des personnes représentées. Mais voila qu'une photo annonce un drame...

0o0o0o0o0

Chemin de Traverse, 20 Décembre

Arthur se promène sur le Chemin de Traverse pour finir ses achats de noël. Il avait les cadeaux de tout le monde, sauf celui de Sirius, il y avait comme un blocage, qui plus est que c'était le premier noël de Sirius en homme libre donc il fallait assurer. Il décida de s'arrêter dans une petite boutique. À la caisse se trouvait une vieille femme qui le regardait méchamment. Il décida de l'ignorer et de regarder la marchandise. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur une vitrine dans laquelle était entreposé un appareil photo d'apparence moldu. Arthur réfléchi un instant, Sirius avait été enfermé si longtemps quelque chose pour conserver ses souvenirs pourrait être l'idéal...

Arthur s'approcha de la vieille dame et lui pointa l'appareil.

A- Je prendrais ceci s.v.p.

La vielle dame pris un chiffon et se dirigea vers la vitrine, elle pris l'appareil avec le chiffon, un bout de parchemin qui allait avec et se dirigea vers la caisse.

A- Pourquoi prenez vous un chiffon pour le prendre.

Elle lui tendit le morceau de parchemin. Arthur le lut en tendant l'argent à la vieille dame pour payer l'appareil.

_La première personne qui touchera cet appareil en sera le propriétaire. Une seule autre personne pourra lui toucher et l'utiliser mais une seule autre. _

_Il est a noté..._

Arthur remarqua que le reste était déchiré.

A- Euh il manque un bout au parchemin...

La dame eu une expression de surprise, pris Arthur par le bras et essaya de lui enlever l'appareil.

A- Hey! Je viens de l'acheter, il est à moi!

VD: Amala! Noquiete dema origenieska!

A- Bien sur... Bonne journée Madame...

Arthur se dirigea vers la sortie.

VD: Amala! Amala!

A: Au revoir là!

Arthur se dit que plus ça allait plus les gens étaient étranges sur le Chemin de Traverse...

0o0o0o0o0

Poudlard, 15 Janvier

S: Alors, je peux avoir une photo de mon champion?!

H: Sirius, arrête franchement...

S: Hey! Mon filleul est un des champions de Poudlard et a réussi à battre un dragon, je suis super fier moi!

H: Ouais sauf que tu es professeur d'histoire de la magie maintenant... Et je passe pour le chouchou!

S: Allez! Juste une petite photo!

H: Bon si tu veux mais fait ça vite...

Harry pris une pose et souria. Cédric, qui passait par là en réfléchissant sur l'oeuf, ne remarqua pas que Sirius allait prendre une photo. Le flash le fit sortir de ses pensées.

C: Oh... Euh... Je suis désolé, je n'avais pas remarquez ce que vous faisiez. Je vous ai fait rater une photo pardon.

H: Ce n'est pas grave Cédric, tu n'es seulement qu'en arrière plan alors...

C: Au fait Harry... Je peux te parler?

H: Oui bien sur... Allez à plus tard Sirius!

S: À plus!

Une fois Sirius éloigné Cédric se tourna vers Harry, l'air un peu nerveux.

C: Je me suis rendu compte que je ne t'avais pas bien remercié pour m'avoir parlé du dragon...

H: Ce n'est rien, tu aurais sûrement fait la même chose...

C: Absolument! Justement... Tu sais où est la salle de bain des préfets au cinquième étage? C'est l'idéal pour prendre un bain... Amènes ton oeuf et penses à ça dans une eau bien chaude...

Cédric lui fit un signe de tête et s'éloigna. Harry lui restait là. En quoi prendre un bain avec l'oeuf pourrait l'aider? Est ce que Cédric se moquait de lui? Cédric lui avait toujours parut gentil mais il se demanda un instant si son désir de gagner pouvait le pousser à mettre Harry sur de fausses pistes. Harry espérait que non...

0o0o0o0o0

Après avoir terminé une pellicule la veille, Sirius décida de la développée tout de suite. Mais il découvrit bien vite qu'il y avait un problème. Il n'y avait pas une seule photo de bonne. Elles étaient bien là mais les personnes étaient à un autre endroit ou faisaient autre chose qu'au moment de prendre la photo... C'était vraiment étrange.

La photo de Hermione et de Ron ensemble au moment où ils souriaient les montraient maintenant entrain de se disputer.

Une photo qu'il avait pris comme ça de Luna la montrait souriante entrain de placer des cadres dans une maison, une photo de mariage apparemment, une immense banderole disait: Luna et Fred pour toujours! Vive les mariés!

Une photo des quatre champions juste avant la dernière tâche du tournoi du tournoi... Qui n'arriverait que dans quelques mois.

Sirius manqua tomber à la renverse quand il tomba sur une photo en particulier. La photo qu'il avait pris de Harry dans le couloir, celle où il y avait Cédric. En effet les deux étaient bien présent sur la photo mais dans une tout autre position. Apparemment les deux étaient dans une espèce de bain, Harry à califourchon sur Cédric et l'embrassant passionnément.

Depuis quand Harry aimait les garçons? Ce n'était pas grave en soit Sirius lui-même étant bisexuel, mais une pointe de colère le submergea, Harry ne lui en avait même pas parler. Était-ce l'image qu'il donnait à Harry? Un parrain auquel il est incapable de se confier?

Sirius se ressaisit un instant, il n'était même pas certain de ce que ses photos montraient. Ce n'était peut-être simplement qu'un faux appareil destiné à faire des photos truquées avec les personnages qu'il prend. Sirius ramassa les photos, l'appareil et se dirigea vers la classe de défense contre les forces. Il devait avoir l'avis de Rémus.

Il croisa celui ci dans un couloir. Après avoir examiné quelques photos et écouté l'histoire de Sirius, Rémus acquiesça.

R: Je crois que tu as raison, ça doit être un faux appareil et il doit faire...

Mais il fut coupé par une Hermione très en colère qui hurlait à pleins poumons.

He: TU ES UN IDIOT RONALD WEASLEY!!

R: J'ai seulement dit que tu ne devrais pas te jeter comme ça dans les bras de ce bulgare sans savoir où tu mets les pieds!

He: ARG!

Hermione descendit l'escalier et passa devant Sirius et Remus comme une tornade. Rémus et Sirius eux étaient figés, une photo dans la main de Rémus montrait exactement la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous leurs yeux. Dans les moindres détails...

R: Viens on va dans mon bureau...

S: Je te suis.

Arrivés au bureau Rémus et Sirius échangèrent un regard inquiet.

R: Je crois que ce ne sont pas des blagues ces photos, elles montrent l'avenir...

S: Tu n'as même pas tout vu.

Sirius sorti de sa poche la photo de Harry et de Cédric et la montra à Rémus.

R: D'accord...

S: Je fais quoi maintenant? Je lui en parle? Et si il est déjà avec Diggory? Et si ce petit con l'utilise pour avancer dans le tournoi?

R: Cédric? Utiliser Harry? Tu y crois vraiment toi?

S: Je ne sais pas quoi croire Rémus mais penses y un peu, il sait très bien que tous les deux nous sommes proches de Harry et qu'on peut l'aider. Après il lui suffit de dire quelques mots doux pour que Harry lui déballe tout ce qu'il sait.

R: Non franchement Sirius, Harry, de toute façon, n'est pas si naïf.

S: Un garçon amoureux de 14 ans ça ne prend pas grand chose pour en faire ce qu'on veut... 14 ans... 14 ANS!! Il est bien trop jeune pour l'autre Poufsouffle...

R: Je crois que ta première idée était la meilleure, parle-en à Harry. Mais je doute fort que Cédric soit du genre à vouloir l'utiliser. Tu sais, cette photo ne me surprend pas vraiment... Il suffit de voir les regards que lance Cédric à Harry pour voir qu'il est fou de lui.

S: Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit??

R: Je ne savais même pas moi-même quoi penser de ça! Je n'avais que des suppositions Et j'étais censé faire quoi? Me jeter sur Cédric en lui hurlant de ne pas s'approcher de Harry? Franchement on ne connait même pas la nature de ses sentiments pour lui! Et si il l'aimait pour vrai Sirius? Tu veux vraiment priver Harry de la bouffée d'air frais que serait Cédric dans sa vie? Harry sait que tu l'aimes Sirius mais je crois qu'une relation amoureuse, quelqu'un qui serait là pour lui à chaque instant, serais extrêmement bénéfique pour lui.

S: Tu as sûrement raison, je vais en parler à Harry, on en aura le coeur net.

R: Essaie de rester calme ok Sirius? Laisse Harry te confier ce qu'il veut bien te dire, ne le brusque pas je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, si il est déjà avec Cédric et qu'il n'en a parler à personne c'est peut-être que ça le gène...

S: Ok je vais rester calme...

0o0o0o0o0

S: Tu m'expliques??

Harry jeta un regard interrogateur à son parrain.

H: D'accord... Mais qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'explique?

S: Ça...

Sirius lui montra la photo. Harry parut très choqué.

H: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

S: À toi de me le dire. Tu sors avec Cédric Diggory?

H: Non!! Mais d'où ça sort cette photo là?

S: Tu te souviens de l'appareil qu'Arthur m'a offert pour noël? Eh bien Rémus et moi croyons que ça montre l'avenir des personnes concernées par les photos.

H: L'avenir? Non franchement ça ne se peut pas, Cédric... Tous les garçons l'envie, les filles sont toutes folles de lui... Pourquoi il s'intéresserait à un gars comme moi? Et puis il y a Cho.

S: C'est drôle, tu ne me parles que de ses sentiments à lui, tu ne parles pas des tiens.

Harry regarda le bout de ses souliers. Le soir du bal il n'avait pu détourner ses yeux de Cédric, et depuis il ne cessait de penser à lui. Mais c'était tellement humiliant... Cédric ne le regarderait jamais de cette façon, il ne le voyait que comme le gamin qui était son concurrent au tournoi. Cette photo ne pouvait pas montrer l'avenir, parce qu'autant que Harry aurait adoré que ce soit la vérité, autant Cédric ne le désirera jamais comme sur cette image.

H: Ça n'a pas d'importance ce que je ressent c'est pas réciproque et c'est tout.

S: Au contraire ça a toute l'importance du monde. Harry, tu aimes bien Cédric?

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Harry, évitant le regard de Sirius. Incapable d'avouer ses sentiments pour un garçon à son parrain. Et si Sirius était dégoûté? Il n'avait pas sa mère, il n'avait pas son père, il n'avait pas Cédric, il ne pouvait pas perdre Sirius en plus.

S: Harry? Ça t'aiderait un peu si je te disais que moi aussi j'aime les hommes?

Harry regarda tout de suite dans les yeux de son parrain, cherchant à savoir si il disait la vérité. Il y trouva de la compréhension et surtout beaucoup d'affection. Harry prit une grande inspiration et lâcha.

H: Oui... Je l'aime bien.

S: Et pourquoi n'essaye tu pas de lui en parler? Tu pourrais être surpris? Moi je n'ai jamais remarqué mais Rémus dit qu'il te dévore des yeux.

H: Mais oui c'est ça... Attends une minute, Rémus? Tu en as parlé à Rémus?

S: Je lui ai montré la photo, j'avais peur Harry...

H: Peur de quoi?

S: Peur que Cédric t'utilise pour avancer dans le tournoi.

H: Même si je sortais avec lui il ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. Ce n'est vraiment pas son genre d'utiliser qui que ce soit.

R: C'est ce que Rémus a dit juste avant de souligner que si il se fiait aux regard de Cédric, il était fou de toi.

H: Rémus a sûrement vu ce qu'il a voulu voir. Mais Cédric m'a donné un conseil pour l'oeuf, même si ça semble complètement dingue il m'a dit de prendre un bain avec l'oeuf.

Sirius se figea, mettre l'oeuf dans l'eau, c'étais comme ça qu'il fallait faire pour entendre la chanson des sirènes. Cédric a donc vraiment aidé Harry...

H: Je peux y aller? J'ai des devoirs à faire...

S: Oui bien sur Harry.

H: Je peux garder la photo?

S: Bien sur.

H: Merci, et ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller, je suis pas la première personne à éprouver des sentiments pour quelqu'un qui sont à sens unique.

Harry jeta un dernier regard à son parrain et sorti. Une fois dehors il s'appuya sur un mur. Il regarda la photo alors que Cédric lui laissait une traînée de baiser dans le cou. _Rémus dit qu'il te dévore des yeux. _Harry soupira, c'était dans les choses qui n'arriveraient malheureusement jamais, même si ça faisait mal à en hurler.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius était tellement absorbé dans l'histoire de Harry et Cédric qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'il ait laissé l'appareil sur un bureau dans la classe de DCFM.

Colin Crivey cognait à la porte du professeur Lupin mais il n'y eu aucune réponse. Colin décida de rebrousser chemin quand il vit un appareil photo. Il se dit que c'était mieux de le prendre et de mettre une annonce sur le babillard des objets perdus.

En sortant il remarqua qu'il ne restait qu'une photo de disponible sur la pellicule. Peut-être que ça serait mieux de la prendre et de développer toutes les photos pour la personne qui l'avait perdu, il découvrirait peut-être à qui il appartenait.

0o0o0o0o0

Toujours entrain de penser à la douleur de son filleul, Sirius ne regarda pas où il se dirigea et fit un face à face plutôt brutal avec le maître des potions aka terreur des élèves, Severus Rogue.

Se: Je sais bien que les chiens n'ont aucun savoir vivre mais j'en ai vu des mieux dressés que toi Black!

S: Fait bien attention Rogue, les chiens sont entraînés à attaquer les personnes mauvaises...

Rogue allait répliquer quand il entendit un élève parler.

Co: C'est pour l'album, souriez! Merci!

Après un flash aveuglant pour les deux professeurs sous le choc, ils virent la petite tête blonde de Colin s'éloigner. Sirius était tellement concentré sur sa colère envers Rogue qu'il ne remarqua même pas que c'était avec son propre appareil que Colin avait pris la photo.

0o0o0o0o0

La veille de la deuxième tâche Harry se décida à suivre le conseil de Cédric et d'aller prendre un bain avec l'oeuf. Aussi ridicule que cela paraissait. Après que Mimi l'ait conseiller, il savait que Cédric ne l'avait pas mis dans l'erreur. Il replongea dans les bulles de savon pour réentendre la chanson et quand il remonta il manqua avaler un bouillon quand il vit quelqu'un dans la salle de bains. Merde, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il leva le visage pour rencontrer une paire de yeux gris le regarder. Cédric se tenait à l'extérieur du bain un petit sourire sur son visage.

C: Désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Écoute, un élève de première a fait exploser une bombabouse sur moi... Je sent très très mauvais est ce que je peux entrer?

Harry, dont le cerveau avait pris le large avec l'arrivée du sourire de Cédric ne put qu'acquiescer. Il essaya de ne pas fixer le corps de Cédric alors que celui ci se déshabillait avec une lenteur proche du supplice pour Harry.

Se rendant soudainement compte de sa propre nudité Harry se mit à rougir violemment en tentant de cacher son anatomie le plus possible avec la mousse du bain. Il sentit l'eau du bain bouger et sut que Cédric l'avait rejoint, il évitait son regard, il ne voulait pas que Cédric remarque tout le trouble qu'il évoquait en Harry.

Harry se souvint soudain de la photo... Dans un bain, dans les bras de Cédric.

C: Alors tu as résolu l'énigme? Tu sais ce que tu vas faire demain?

H: Euh... Ouais.

C: Tu es sure que ça va Harry?

Merlin que son nom sonnait bien dans sa bouche... Quand la main de Cédric se posa sur son bras et qu'il croisa son regard, Harry ne put résister et déposa une main sur le torse de Cédric. Alors qu'il s'attendait à un recul instantané, celui ci resta bien en place.

C: Est ce que c'est moi qui te fait cet effet là Harry?

La tête d'Harry tournait. Le désir, l'impatience, l'excitation grimpait peu à peu en lui. Cédric, ses yeux, sa bouche son odeur... Son odeur?

H: Tu n'as pas dit que tu avais reçu une bombabouse?

Le sourire malicieux de Cédric donna à Harry l'envie de fondre sur place.

C: Depuis plus d'un mois je passes mes soirées au coin du couloir en espérant que tu viennes, sur le coup je n'ai trouvé que ça comme excuse pour te rejoindre dans le bain...

H:... Excuse?

C: Depuis des mois je veux passer un peu de temps seul avec toi, et on dirait que cette envie est partagée...

Les derniers mots n'étaient plus qu'un murmure mais Harry ne les entendait plus de toute façon. Tout ce qu'il voyait dans les yeux de Cédric était magnifique, et ses lèvres qui se rapprochaient dangereusement près des siennes...

Quand enfin il sentit le contact des lèvres de Cédric il dut se retenir pour ne pas hurler de joie. Déjà la langue de Cédric se mélangeait à la sienne. Il passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se rapprocher encore plus de lui et approfondir le baiser. Il l'avait tellement voulu, il en avait tellement rêvé...

Quand Cédric sentit l'érection de Harry contre sa cuisse, il dut déployer tous les efforts possibles pour ne pas déraper et pousser les choses trop loin. Harry n'avait quand même que 14 ans, il ne fallait pas prendre le risque de bousculer les choses et de lui faire du mal. Il prit Harry un peu plus fort dans ses bras et s'assit sur le rebord immergé du bain, Harry a califourchon sur lui.

Chaque centimètre de la peau d'Harry était en ébullition. Les mains de Cédric se promenaient sur son dos et Harry se cambra, espérant trouver encore plus de contact avec la peau de Cédric. Celui ci commença à lui donner de petits baisers dans le cou et Harry gémit de plaisir. Un gémissement se perdit dans sa gorge quand il sentit la main de Cédric sur son sexe et qu'il commença de légers va et vient. Cédric murmura dans son oreille.

C: Laisse moi m'occuper de ça...

Harry nicha son visage dans le cou de Cédric tant le plaisir le submergeait. Des étoiles dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il avait la respiration de plus en plus saccadée.

Les gémissements d'Harry contre son oreille rendaient Cédric complètement fou. Passant encore une main dans le dos de son amant il chuchota encore.

C: Regarde moi Harry... S'il te plait regarde moi, je veux voir tes yeux bébé...

Harry pris toutes les cellules de son cerveau encore en fonction pour faire ce que Cédric lui demandait, il ouvrit les yeux pour rencontrer le regard noir de désir de Cédric et posa son front contre le sien.

Cédric posa sa main libre sur la joue de Harry. Voir Harry noyé dans le plaisir là, juste dans ses bras... Il embrassa Harry en augmentant la vitesse sur son membre. Celui ci vient vite au moment de la jouissance en criant le nom de Cédric.

Harry posa son front contre l'épaule de Cédric tentant de reprendre sa respiration. Les bulles dans le bain avaient pratiquement disparues et Harry remarqua vite que Cédric était lui aussi dans un état d'excitation avancée.

H: Cédric... Toi aussi tu...

C: Ça va aller je vais...

Mais il ne put finir sa phrase, Harry venait d'enrouler timidement sa main autour de son sexe et commençait doucement les va et vient.

C: Harry... Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça...

H: J'en ai envie...

Cédric regarda Harry qui semblait très concentré par la tâche à accomplir. Dans un râle de plaisir il laissa tomber sa tête vers l'arrière, manquant de peu de se cogner la tête contre le sol de la salle de bains. Il mit sa main dans les cheveux de Harry et se rapprocha pour un autre baiser. Bien vite lui aussi se laissa emporter par la jouissance. Il attira Harry contre lui et murmura un merci.

Ils restèrent un petit moment comme ça. Il sembla à Cédric que ce moment était... Parfait.

D'habitude il détestait ce mot, tout le monde lui disait tout le temps qu'il était parfait alors qu'il se savait loin de l'être. Harry le savait, lui, mais il l'acceptait comme ça.

H: Il faut que je parte... Il faut que je trouve un moyen de respirer sous l'eau pendant une heure.

Un éclair de panique passa dans les yeux de Cédric et il ouvrit la bouche mais Harry posa ses doigts sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

H: Ne dit rien, je dois trouver par moi-même. Je trouverai bien ne t'en fait pas.

C: Ok...

Ils sortirent du bain et commencèrent à se rhabiller. Harry était nerveux mais il fallait qu'il sache.

H: Cédric?

C: Oui Harry?

H: Est-ce qu'il y aura une prochaine fois?

Cédric se rapprocha de Harry et déposa sa main sur sa joue.

C: Demain, après la deuxième tâche, viens dans ma chambre de préfet, le mot de passe c'est jongleur fou, demande moi pas pourquoi j'en ai aucune idée... Tu pourras rester dormir... Avec moi... Enfin si tu veux...

Harry sourit et embrassa Cédric doucement.

C: Bon j'y vais... Je dois trouver Cho. Pour finir... Ce qui n'a jamais vraiment commencé finalement.

H: Ok... Mais ne lui dit pas... Pour nous... Ça serait peut-être mieux de rien dire avant la fin du tournoi.

C: Avec toute l'école qui a les yeux fixés sur nous et les autres champions en plus... Tu as raison, vaut mieux garder ça pour nous avant la fin de l'année.

Cédric donna un dernier baiser à Harry avant de se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta un instant.

C: Je suis content que tu sois un champion... Sinon c'est toi que les sirènes auraient gardé au fond de l'eau.

Sur ce il fit un petit sourire à Harry et sortit.

_Maintenant réfléchis exerce ton esprit_

_Ce qui t'est le plus cher nous te l'avons ravi._

Harry se rendit à son dortoir incapable de cacher l'énorme sourire sur son visage.

0o0o0o0o0

La troisième tâche était dans un mois. Harry avait à peine vu le temps passer. Entre les cours, Cédric, ses amis et pratiquer des sorts pour la troisième tache, le temps avait filé à toute vitesse.

Ça faisait trois mois que Cédric et lui se voyait en secret, enfin en secret s'était vite dit. Harry en avait parlé à Sirius et Rémus.

Sirius avait bien pris la chose mais vu la nervosité de Cédric à chaque fois que son parrain était dans le secteur, il comprit bien vite que Sirius devait avoir eu une petite conversation avec son chéri et qu'il lui avait promis milles tortures et tourments si il le faisait souffrir.

Rémus lui avait pris la nouvelle avec un grand sourire, se contentant de dire à Harry à quel point il était heureux pour lui.

Harry avait aussi décidé de le dire à Hermione et Ron. De un parce que c'était ses meilleurs amis et qu'il ne voulait rien leur cacher et de deux parce que ça devenait de plus en plus difficile d'expliquer pourquoi il passait la moitié de ses nuits en dehors du dortoir.

Hermione avait sauté au cou de Harry en disant qu'elle s'en doutait déjà mais qu'elle était très contente qu'il leur en ait parlé. Elle était de plus très heureuse de voir qu'Harry s'était trouvé un amoureux.

Au grand étonnement de Harry, Ron avait lui aussi très bien pris la chose. À propos de son homosexualité Ron avait répondu que ça faisait plus de filles pour lui mais que si Harry essayait de l'embrasser, il ne lui parlerait plus jamais. Et à propos de Cédric Ron déclara que Harry aurait pu trouver mieux qu'un Poufsouffle mais que bon c'était passable. Disons que c'était moins pire qu'un Serpentard... Ron eu soudain l'air horrifié de ce qu'il venait de dire. Manquerait plus que Harry nous arrive avec sa relation secrète avec Malefoy!

D'ailleurs, le fait que Ron savait avait été très utile quand, pour Paques, Cédric avait offert à Harry une peluche représentant un lapin rose. Peluche que Harry gardait précieusement sur son lit. Ce qui attirait bien sur les moqueries de ses camarades de chambre, jusqu'à ce que Ron se fâche et jure de casser la gueule au prochain qui rembarrait Harry là dessus, c'étais un cadeau de quelqu'un qui était important pour Harry un point c'est tout.

Que ses deux meilleurs amis sachent la vérité était un grand soulagement, Harry était maintenant libre d'aller dormir dans la chambre de Cédric quand bon lui semblait, Ron le couvrant toujours auprès des autres disant qu'il était avec une fille super canon mais qu'à cause du tournoi et de Rita Skeeter, il ne voulait pas que ça se sache et qu'il fasse encore la une des journaux à potins.

Harry bien emmitouflé dans les couvertures et les bras de Cédric, soupira de bonheur, pour une fois que tout allait bien.

Mais il ne savait pas encore qu'un sombre orage se dessinait sur leur chemin.

0o0o0o0o0

Colin se frotta les yeux de fatigue. Il venait de terminer une autre page de l'album mais il se sentait épuisé. Il devait par contre encore chercher un dossier de photos alors il fouilla dans ses cartons. C'est à ce moment qu'il tomba sur un appareil photo familier. Il l'avait complètement oublié celui là, il avait du le mettre dans un carton en attendant d'avoir le temps de développer les photos et ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête! Ça faisait trois mois maintenant que la personne devait chercher son appareil!

Ramassant tout ce qu'il lui restait d'énergie il développa les photos et les mit à sécher, il regarderait de quoi elles ont l'air demain matin.

0o0o0o0o0

Colin se réveilla tranquillement et se frotta les yeux. Bon, voyons voir les photos de notre inconnu. Il se dirigea vers la première développé, donc la dernière prise et il manqua de s'étouffer avec son café. Mais... Est ce qu'il voyait bien ce qu'il voyait?? Il n'avait pas le souvenir de les avoir photographiés comme ça. Il prit rapidement la photo et décida de la mettre dans sa boite de photos fermée à clé. Vaudrait mieux que ça ne tombe pas entre toutes les mains. Il prit les autres photos en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder ce qu'elles représentaient, il les mit dans une enveloppe, prit l'appareil et alla voir le professeur d'histoire de la magie dans son bureau.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius était entrain de corriger des copies quand il vit Colin entrer, avec son appareil photo sous le bras.

S: Hey Colin! Tu as trouvé mon appareil?

Co: Oui et ça fait même un bon petit bout de temps, je l'avais complètement oublié désolé mais j'ai pris la permission de développer les photos, pour trouver à qui il appartenait mais je n'ai vu qu'une seule photo... Euh ouais et j'ai donc figuré que c'étais à vous. Mais je n'ai pas regardé les autres.

S: Ok pas de problème merci beaucoup Colin.

Co: De rien, professeur.

Sirius posa l'appareil sur son bureau et regarda les photos, là il y avait des couples, d'autres montraient des personnes faire des choses vraiment étranges.

Sirius regarda avec horreur une des photos. Elle montrait Rogue... En speedo, oui Rogue était là dans un espèce de costume de bain moldu qui cache à peine l'essentiel. Mais le pire c'était la couleur, ou plutôt les paillettes argent qui recouvraient la totalité du minime morceau de vêtements transformant le tout en une culotte brillante pas très jolie du tout.

S: ARK!! MAIS PAR MERLIN!! Les années de thérapies que ça va me prendre pour oublier cette vision traumatisante!!

Sirius continua de feuilleter les photos en espérant oublier celle de Rogue quand son visage devint blanc comme un linge. Cette photo là était bien, bien pire que celle de Rogue, mais si il serait tout nu. Sirius pris la photo et couru vers le bureau de Rémus.

S: Rémus on a un problème!!

R: Comment ça qu'est ce qui se passe?

S: Colin a trouvé mon appareil photo et il a développé les photos que j'avais déjà prises... Regarde.

Sirius lui montra la photo. Rémus regarda avec effroi ce qui s'y déroulait. Il l'a prit doucement, comme pour s'assurer que ce qu'il voyait était réel.

R: Oh non...

S: Qu'est ce qu'on fait? On en parle à Harry?

R: Il le faudra bien, il va bien trop nous en vouloir si on ne lui dit rien... Par Merlin non...

Rémus ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage livide, des yeux gris, vides et sans vie. Il n'y avait aucun doute possible, cette photo représentait Cédric Diggory... Mort.

0o0o0o0o0

H: Non... NON!! Ce n'est pas possible!! Pas lui, pas Cédric!!

S: On va tout faire pour l'empêcher Harry...

H: J'ai perdu ma mère et mon père, je ne peux pas le perdre lui Sirius! On ne peut pas me l'arracher!

Harry ne pouvait contrôler les larmes de couler sur ses joues. Cédric, son Cédric. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Il avait déjà tant souffert...

H: Il porte l'uniforme de Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers sur la photo, ça arrivera pendant la troisième tâche, il faut l'empêcher de la faire!

S: Sauf que la Coupe de Feu est un objet magique très puissant, elle lie les champions au Tournoi, qui sait ce qui arrivera si Cédric abandonne la troisième tâche.

H: MAIS IL FAUT FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE!! On ne peut pas rester là à attendre qu'il... Qu'il...

R: On trouvera un moyen, il doit forcément y avoir un moyen. Peut-être que l'endroit où Arthur à acheter l'appareil pourrait nous aidez?

S: Viens Harry, on va aller voir Dumbledore, on va lui demander de partir de Poudlard ce soir pour aller voir Arthur.

0o0o0o0o0

A: Voila c'est ici que j'ai acheté l'appareil.

S: Très bien, viens Harry on y va.

Sirius se dirigea vers la caisse où la vielle dame était assise. Quand celle ci vit l'appareil elle se leva debout et se mit crier.

VD: Noquiete dema origenieska!! Noquiete dema origenieska!!

S: Pardon?

La vieille dame leur fit un signe d'attendre là. Elle partit dans l'arrière et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une jeune fille.

JF: Ma grand-mère dit que vous avez acheté le Vision D'avenir mais que vous ne le saviez pas c'est ça.

S: Pas au moment de prendre les photos non, et maintenant quelque chose d'horrible est montré sur une de ses photos, il faut l'arrêter.

JF: Tout ce qui apparaît sur ses photos arrivera, c'est une certitude.

H: Il n'y a aucun moyen de l'empêcher?

JF: Oui en effet il y en a un. Le fabricant de l'appareil était un maniaque du chiffre 1. Un propriétaire et une autre personne qui peut l'utiliser. Et dans un cycle, donc une pellicule une seule photo peut être annulée.

H: Comment on fait pour annuler une photo?

JF: Il faut que toutes les autres photos du même cycle se réalises, un cadre noir apparaît autour de la photo quand celle ci s'est réalisée, une fois que toute vos autres photos auront un cadre noir le propriétaire prend la dernière photo dans ses mains et dit: Nestuak, ça veut dire annuler dans notre langue, la photo alors deviendra blanche. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce qui arrive dessus n'arrivera pas, mais au moins vous pourrez l'en empêcher...

0o0o0o0o0

Les photos étaient étalées sur le bureau de Sirius. Plusieurs d'entres elles avaient déjà leur cadre noir. Il n'en restait qu'une dizaine environ à se réaliser. Harry pris la première et se rua vers la Grande Salle. Arriver là-bas il vit Fred et George qui allaient y entrer.

H: Fred attend! Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi!

F: Quoi donc Harry?

H: Il faut que tu embrasses Luna au milieu de la Grande Salle!

F: Ok... Pourquoi?

H: Crois moi quand je te dis que c'est vraiment une question de vie ou de mort, il faut que ça ressemble à ça.

Harry lui montra la photo.

G: Qu'est ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas moi sur la photo?

H: À cause d'une autre photo, c'est bien Fred sur celle-ci. S'il te plait...

F: Ok pas de problème!

Fred entra dans la Grande Salle et se dirigea tout de suite à la table des Serdaigle. Il s'assit à coté de Luna.

F: Salut mon sucre d'orge!

L: Bonjour... Fred.

Fred s'adressa à la table.

F: Désolé, je vous l'emprunte une petite minute.

Fred pris Luna par la main l'amena au milieu de la Grande Salle, la bascula vers l'arrière en la tenant et l'embrassa passionnément. Luna qui ne savait pas trop ce qui se passait mais qui décida de laisser couler, laissa Fred faire.

F: Ça allait comme ça Harry?

Harry regarda la photo et vit un cadre noir apparaître autour.

H: Oui Fred! Parfait!

F: Ben moi, quand je peux faire plaisir!

L: Vous êtes bizarre...

F: Merci!

0o0o0o0o0

Harry avait demandé à Hermione et Ron de venir les aider Sirius, Rémus et lui même avec les photos. Mais ils leur avaient demandé de ne pas en parler à Cédric, il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter.

Donc le groupe avait pris une photo chacun et se devait de la faire réalisé.

Hermione avait pigé une photo où l'on voyait Cho pleurer. Réfléchissant à la meilleure stratégie elle ne vit pas Ginny qui regardait la photo par dessus son épaule.

Gi: Où as tu trouvé cette super photo?

He: Oh! Salut Ginny. Non il faut que je m'arrange pour que cette photo se produise, il faut que j'arrive à faire fondre Cho en larmes.

Gi: Cette bécasse ma volé mon petit copain l'année dernière, fait moi plaisir et laisse moi m'en occuper ok?

He: Si tu veux mais il faut que ça se passe comme là dessus, un cadre noir apparaîtra quand tu auras réussi.

Gi: Très bien...

Et avec un regard dément et un sourire de maniaque Ginny Weasley sorti de la salle commune des Gryffondor.

Hermione alla donc dans le bureau de Sirius prendre une autre photo, celle là par contre serait beaucoup moins facile...

0o0o0o0o0

Rémus lui avait pigé une photo qui le laissait perplexe. Comment allait t'il la convaincre? Il se dit qu'il ne valait mieux pas faire de détour et il alla directement la voir.

R: Minerva?

M: Oh! Rémus! Dumbledore m'a dit pour M. Diggory? Avez-vous une solution?

R: En fait oui, on peut annuler une photo il faut seulement que toutes les autres se produisent... Et justement j'en ai une qui vous concerne...

M: Ah oui?

Rémus lui montra la photo, Minerva ouvrit les yeux ronds et soupira.

M: Ce que je ne ferais pas pour mes étudiants...

Avec l'accord de Minerva, Rémus s'occupa de la préparation pour la photo.

Les jumeaux Weasley devaient lancer une tarte à la crème en pleine figure de Minerva.

0o0o0o0o0

Pendant ce temps Ron se dirigeait vers son dortoir, il fut très content d'y trouver la personne recherchée.

R: Hey Seamus! J'ai besoin que tu fasses un truc dingue et très humiliant!

Sea: Hein?

R: J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça...

Ron lui montra la photo.

Sea: Tu déconnes là?

Ron: Malheureusement non, écoutes je sais que ça en a pas l'air mais c'est vraiment super important, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance sur ce coup là, fais ça pour Harry.

Seamus était au milieu de la salle commune de Gryffondor, il prit une grande inspiration. C'est pour mon pote Harry, se répétait t'il. Finalement il commença.

_C'est la danse des canards_

_Qui en sortant de la mare_

_Se secouent le bas des reins_

_Et font coin-coin_

_Fait's comme les petits canards_

_Et pour que tout l'monde se marre_

_Remuez le popotin_

_En f'sant coin-coin_

Seamus exécutait avec une grâce extrême la célèbre Danse des canards, en chantant ET en dansant bien sur. Après sa prestation qui restera dans les archives et alors que tout le monde se moquait il se tourna vers Ron.

Sea: Harry me doit une ÉNORME faveur.

Ron: Tu ne sais même pas à quel point.

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius avait pris celle du speedo de Rogue. Bien que la seule idée que ça allait se passer pour vrai le répulsait les gamins ne convaincraient jamais Rogue, il devait le faire.

S: Salut Rogue! J'ai besoin que tu te déshabilles et que tu mettes ce truc.

Se: Et je ferais une chose pareille parce que...

S: Parce que je te le demandes gentiment.

Se: Et c'est une bonne raison parce que...

S: Écoute, tu as sûrement entendu ce qui se passe avec Cédric.

Se: Apparemment que le pauvre Diggory est condamné.

S: Il y a un moyen de le sauver et ça fait parti du moyen que tu mettes ce truc.

Se: Je réitère ma question, pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça?

S: Parce que si le petit copain de mon filleul meure par ta faute Rogue je te jure que l'enfer te semblera un doux espoir.

Se: Le petit copain de Potter? Voyez vous ça...

S: Écoutes, présentement Minerva se fait lancer des tartes à la crème à la figure, Seamus Finnigan est entrain de chanter et de danser la Danse des canards dans sa salle commune sûrement pleine à craquer, tout le monde fait un effort mais y du tient! Vas dans ta chambre enfiles ce truc, je ne te verrai pas et personne ne te verra il faut juste que tu le fasses!

Se: J'imagines que juste pour éviter d'entendre les lamentations de Potter si son petit ami meure ça vaut le coup.

S: Peut importe où tu trouves ta motivation fais le et c'est tout! Fais le pour vrai hein sinon je le saurai!

Severus sorti de la pièce, Sirius attendit un petit peu. Quelques minutes plus tard Severus revint. Sirius regarda la photo où un cadre noir apparaissait.

S: Merci Rogue...

Severus lui tendit le costume.

S: Non ça va garde le! (Pointant la photo) Il te va si bien!

0o0o0o0o0

Hermione avança timidement dans la bibliothèque jusqu'à arriver à la hauteur de Viktor.

He: Viktor? Je peux te parler?

V: Bien surr.

He: J'ai besoin que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

V: Toi avoirr un prroblème?

He: Oui mais... C'est très gênant il faut que tu fasses quelque chose de très bizarre...

V: Quoi donc?

He: Ça

Et elle lui montra la photo

V: Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça??

He: Je sais que... Viktor, il faut que tu comprennes bien ce que je te dit... Il est d'une importance capitale que tu fasses ce qui est sur cette photo, si tu ne le fais pas quelqu'un va mourir...

V: Mais en quoi moi faisant ça sauverrais vie de quelqu'un?

He: Parce que si tu fais ce qui est sur cette photo alors on pourra annuler ce qu'il y a sur une autre, c'est très compliqué mais ça peut sauver une vie.

V: Alorrs il faut que...

He: Oui, il faut que tu couches avec Draco Malefoy.

0o0o0o0o0

Quand Harry revint au bureau de Sirius l'y attendait déjà Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus.

H: Salut les gars! Qu'est ce que vous faites là?

Sea: Apparemment un autre truc dingue et humiliant tout ça pour t'aider sans trop savoir en quoi ça t'aide...

H: Hein?

S: Voici la prochaine photo...

H: Mais c'est dans quel genre d'avenir ses photos?

0o0o0o0o0

Une fois les cinq garçons à l'extérieur Sirius qui retenait son fou rire demanda à Hermione et à Ginny d'approcher.

S: Bon vous avez compris les filles? La photo doit ressembler à ça deux lettres chacun ça sera parfait. Allez les gars il faut enlever les robes de chambre!

Une fois cette opération faites Hermione et Ginny s'approchèrent des garçons, peinture et pinceau à la main. Une fois le travail terminé elles s'éloignèrent sous les sifflements de la foule. Parmi eux, Cho Chang, les yeux bouffis de larmes.

Gi: Au fait Hermione, regarde le cadre noir est là mais je me demandais si je pouvais garder la photo? C'est un si beau souvenir...

He: Pas de problème Ginny. Comment tu as fait?

Gi: Ah! Secret...

Mais le sourire sadique de Ginny en disait déjà bien long. Parmi la foule aussi se trouvait Cédric, qui regardait son petit copain un sourire aux lèvres mais l'air de dire: Qu'est ce que tu fout là toi?

En effet sur la pelouse devant la porte d'entrée de l'école se tenait Harry, Ron, Neville, Dean et Seamus, vêtus seulement d'un boxer rouge, en ligne bien droite pour qu'on lise sur leur torse, en lettres rouges, le mot Gryffondor...

0o0o0o0o0

Harry, qui se dirigeait vers le bureau de Sirius pour accomplir les dernières photos, se fit prendre par la taille. On lui chuchota à l'oreille.

C: Tu sais que tu es très sexy dans ce boxer.

Harry rougit presque autant que la couleur du dit boxer et se retourna pour voir le regard malicieux de son petit ami.

H: Te moques pas, je l'ai fait pour la bonne cause!

C: Qu'elle bonne cause?

H: Désolé, motus et bouche cousue.

C: Tant pis... Tu viens dormir avec moi ce soir? Ça fait une éternité que tu n'es pas venu.

H: Ça fait trois jours.

C: C'est ce que je dit, une éternité...

Cédric embrassa tendrement son petit ami et s'éloigna.

C: À tout à l'heure bébé.

Harry sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main. Il reprit ses esprits et continua sa route. Il regarda les trois dernières photos. Celle de Viktor et Draco n'était pas encadré mais il laissait un peu de temps à Viktor quand même, au vu du sacrifice qu'il fait. L'autre montrait Hermione et Ron entrain de s'embrasser.

H: Hey dit donc vous deux après quatre ans à vous tourner autour vous trouver pas que ça serait bien de conclure? En prime ça sauverait mon petit copain.

Harry laissa la photo devant une Hermione estomaquée et un Ron rouge jusqu'au oreilles.

La dernière se passait de toute façon en plein jour, il s'en occuperais demain, en attendant il y avait un Poufsouffle très canon qui l'attendait.

0o0o0o0o0

Crabbe et Goyle avaient trouvé très drôle de coller Neville sur un poteau en ce beau samedi matin de Mai. Neville ne savait pas trop quoi faire ni combien de temps ça allait prendre avant que quelqu'un vienne l'aider. L'espoir revint quand il entendit des pas venir vers lui. Quand il reconnut la tête blonde de Malefoy il soupira. En plus il allait se moquer de lui.

D: Qu'est ce qui t'arrives Londubat?

N: Tes deux amis ont trouvés que ça serait une bonne blague.

Draco regarda Neville et soupira.

D: Tu as énormément de chance Londubat, parce que je suis particulièrement de bonne humeur aujourd'hui... Defixo!

Neville tomba lourdement par terre. Avait t'il bien compris? Draco Malefoy venait t'il juste de... L'aider?

N: Merci...

D: N'en prend pas une habitude Londubat.

Et il continua son chemin. Au loin il vit Harry arriver en courant.

H: Malefoy! J'ai besoin de toi, Neville va être collé à un poteau et j'ai beso...

D: Je sais je viens de l'y défaire!

Harry regarda la photo pour effectivement constater que le temps qu'il se rende à l'extérieur un cadre noir était apparu.

H: Tu as aidé Neville?

D: Ce n'est pas ce que tu viens de me demander de faire de toute façon? T'es vraiment pas bien Potter, un petit séjour à l'hôpital psychiatrique te ferais le plus grand bien.

H: Pourquoi pas? Peut-être un jour! Bye!

Hier il y en a un qui a dansé et chanté la danse des canards, le soir venu il était cinq à se foutre quasiment à poil devant toute l'école et maintenant ça... Ils étaient vraiment irrécupérables ces Gryffondor...

0o0o0o0o0

H: Donc au vu de votre position j'imagine que la votre s'est réalisée?

En effet Hermione était dans les bras de Ron la tête sur son épaule.

He: Ouais ça va elle est réalisé, on a garder la photo mais j'ai vérifié et le cadre y est bien.

H: Alors il ne manque plus que celle de Krum et Malefoy.

R: Non... Celle la aussi à son cadre.

H: Eh ben... Ça explique pourquoi Malefoy à trouver une parcelle de gentillesse en lui et qu'il a aidé Neville aujourd'hui...

S: Alors il n'en reste plus aucunes, elles sont toutes encadrés de noir. Tu es prêt Harry?

H: Oui!

Sirius pris la photo de Cédric dans ses mains.

S: Nestuak!

Rien ne se produisit, le corps sans vie de Cédric était toujours sur la photo.

S: NESTUAK!

Rien.

H: Pourquoi ça ne marche pas!! Tu es sur d'avoir la bonne formule?

S: Oui la jeune femme la écrite sur un papier pour moi regarde!

R: Il n'y a que 21 photos...

He: Oui, Ron et moi en avons gardés une et Ginny à garder celle de Cho.

R: Alors ça fait 23...

S: Oui 24 moins Cédric 23

R: Non... 23 Y COMPRIS Cédric, il en manque une...

0o0o0o0o0

Ça faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils cherchaient partout pour trouver la photo manquante. Sirius était incapable de dire ce qu'elle représentait et Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer. Ils avaient fouillés touts les recoins possible et n'avais rien trouvé. Son amour allait mourir à cause d'une stupide photo! Il arrêta ses pensées sombres quand une main se posa sur son épaule, il se retourna pour voir le regard inquiet de son parrain posé sur lui.

S: Il reste encore une semaine, ne perds pas espoir, on la retrouvera.

H: On a fouillé partout Sirius...

?: ACHETEZ L'ALBUM DE POULDARD DE CETTE ANNÉE, IL VIENT D'ÊTRE TERMINÉ, TOUT FRAIS TOUT BEAU!

S: Colin!

H: Quoi Colin?

S: C'est lui qui a trouvé mon appareil et qui a développé les photos! Celle qui manque est peut-être dans sa chambre!!

Sirius et Harry coururent jusqu'à arriver à la chambre noire de Colin.

Co: Oui?

S: Colin dans les photos que tu as développées de mon appareil est ce qu'il y en aurait une qui manque?

Co: Je... Euh... C'était mieux comme ça croyez moi...

S: Non pas du tout!! J'ai besoin de la photo!

Co: Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

S: COLIN!

Co: Très bien, vous l'aurez voulu...

Colin entra dans sa pièce et en ressortit quelques minutes plus tard. Il tendit la photo à Sirius.

Le hurlement de Sirius se fit entendre jusqu'à l'autre bout de Poudlard.

La photo représente Rogue et lui entrain de s'embrasser dans l'escalier principal.

0o0o0o0o0

Se: Alors Black, avez vous finalement sauvé la pauvre carcasse de Diggory?

S: Pas tout à fait il ne manque qu'une dernière chose...

Se: Vous ne trouvez pas que vous vous êtes tous déjà assez humiliés comme ça? Tous ça pour Potter et son copain?

S: Tu ne sais pas tout ce que je suis prêt à faire pour le bonheur de mon filleul...

Sur ce il fit l'impensable, l'inimaginable... Il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Rogue pour l'embrasser. Severus lui même était bien trop sous le choc pour penser à l'arrêter. Quand il eu fini il regarda la photo, un cadre noir était entrain de se dessiner sur la photo. Sirius soupira, c'était enfin terminé.

0o0o0o0o0

De retour dans son bureau ou l'attendait Harry, Rémus, Ron et Hermione, il s'approcha de Harry.

S: Toi... Tu es mieux de te marier et d'avoir un paquet de gamins avec Cédric... Pour que ce que je viens de faire ne soit pas en vain!

H: Je vais faire mon possible.

Sirius jeta un dernier regard à Harry puis pris la photo de Cédric dans ses mains.

S: Nestuak!

Doucement les traits livides de Cédric disparurent pour ne laisser qu'une photo complètement blanche.

S: Maintenant il faut trouver le moyen d'empêcher que ça se produise...

0o0o0o0o0

La veille de la dernière tâche, Harry avait la tête posée sur le torse de Cédric. Il était très inquiet, ils n'avaient trouvés aucun moyen d'empêcher à coup sur que la photo se produise, ils ne pouvaient qu'être prudents, mais Harry savait que ça ne serait pas suffisant...

C: Qu'est ce qui se passe bébé? Tu es nerveux pour la tâche de demain?

H: Oui un peu...

C: Détend toi, il ne nous arrivera rien de mal, et pense plutôt au fait que demain, à la même heure, le Tournoi sera enfin terminé et qu'on pourra faire tout ce qu'on veut, y compris de crier à tout le monde à quel point je t'aime...

Harry sourit mais il ne pouvait s'enlever la photo de la tête.

H: Cédric... Je veux qu'on le fasse... Ce soir.

Cédric fronça les sourcils un instant. Bien sur il avait hâte de faire l'amour avec Harry, ils s'étaient contentés de caresse diverses jusqu'à maintenant, Cédric voulant respecter le rythme de Harry.

C: Non... Chéri, tu as peur parce que tu crois qu'il va arriver quelque chose demain mais il n'arrivera rien. Ce n'est pas notre dernière soirée tous les deux ok?

H: Peut importe... Je veux le faire Cédric s'il te plait... J'en ai vraiment envie... J'ai envie de toi...

Cédric regarda Harry un instant puis se pencha pour l'embrasser. Harry passa ses mains sous la chemise de Cédric, désirant plus de contact. Cédric fit glisser sa bouche le long de la gorge de Harry en laissant sur son passage de petits baisers. Harry était à chaque fois émerveillé de voir comment Cédric, avec que quelques baisers, pouvait éveiller tous ses sens.

Cédric retira les vêtements de Harry lentement, il voulait que ce moment dure le plus longtemps possible. Une fois que lui-même fut déshabillé il étira son bras pour prendre le lubrifiant dans sa table de nuit. Il savait que Harry n'avait jamais fait ça, il s'est donc dit que ça serait bien d'en avoir au cas où, voulant faire souffrir Harry le moins possible.

Il lubrifia ses doigts et en entra un dans Harry, celui ci sembla être ok alors Cédric entra un deuxième doigt, cette fois ci Harry se crispa. Cédric pris le sexe de Harry dans sa main.

C: Ça va aller mon amour, détend toi.

Cédric décida qu'une fellation aiderait peut-être son chéri à se détendre. Prenant le sexe de Harry dans sa bouche, il commença des va et viens et sentit immédiatement Harry se détendre. Une fois qu'il le sentit prêt Cédric fit entrer un autre doigt, cette fois ci Harry ne sentit rien, trop absorbé par le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche de Cédric. Quand Cédric accrocha sa prostate avec ses doigts Harry ne put retenir un halètement de plaisir. Tellement que très vite il vint dans la bouche de Cédric. Harry rougit, honteux de s'être laissé aller si rapidement. Cédric avala la dernière goutte de sperme de Harry et sourit.

C: T'en fais pas poussin, ça va revenir très vite.

Cédric continua de faire bouger ses doigts en Harry pendant encore quelques minutes et en même temps tâchais de faire revenir son érection de sa main libre. Déjà Harry poussait des gémissements à nouveau, faisant même avancer le bassin pour faire entrer les doigts de Cédric encore plus loin. Harry gémit sa désapprobation quand Cédric retira ses doigts. Cédric se positionna à l'entrée de Harry.

C: Ok bébé j'ai besoin que tu te détendes pour moi d'accord?

Harry hocha la tête et commença à respirer tranquillement. Essayant de se relaxer. Harry s'agrippa aux épaules de Cédric sous le coup de la douleur. Cédric, lui, essayait de calmer Harry en lui chuchotant des mots doux. En peu de temps la douleur devint de moins en moins forte et Harry se relaxa peu à peu dans les bras de Cédric. Quand Cédric sentit que Harry était complètement détendu il commença de léger mouvement de bassin. Harry sentit un léger picotement mais la douleur était partie. Il mit ses mains sur les fesses de Cédric pour lui signifier d'aller plus loin. Cédric commença alors de plus grand coups de bassin jusqu'à aller frapper la prostate de Harry d'un coup de rein. Les gémissements de Harry se transformait peu à peu en véritables cris d'extase alors que Cédric augmentait la cadence.

Cédric ne pouvait plus penser à rien, il était totalement enivrer par l'odeur, le corps de son amant. Il glissa sa main entre leur deux corps pour prendre le sexe d'Harry.

Quelques temps plus tard après encore quelques coups de reins Harry vint dans la main de Cédric dans un râle. Les spasmes du corps de Harry après sa jouissance eu tôt fait d'amener Cédric au bord de l'orgasme, il ne put s'empêcher de jouir dans le corps d'Harry, celui qui s'était donné à lui.

Cédric enfoui son nez dans le cou de Harry, voulant reprendre sa respiration et voulant imprimer à jamais l'odeur de sa peau. Harry passa ses bras autour de Cédric et se serra contre lui. Après quelques baisers fatigués Cédric tomba endormi, Harry bien serré tout contre lui. Harry lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil, il regardait l'homme à qui il s'était donné pour la première fois. Il observa la lumière de la lune sur le visage de son amant.

H: S'il vous plait... Ne me l'enlever pas...

0o0o0o0o0

La troisième tâche était commencée. Fleur avait déjà été disqualifié et elle jurait que Viktor l'avait attaqué. Cette histoire ne sentait pas bon mais pas du tout. Sirius le sentait. Ses soupçons se confirmèrent quand Viktor aussi fut disqualifié. Il avoua avoir attaqué Fleur et tenter d'attaquer Cédric, mais qu'il s'y était senti obligé, il avait croisé Harry mais une voix dans sa tête lui avait ordonné de ne pas lui faire de mal.

Sirius réfléchissait à toute allure. Que ce passait t'il donc avec ce labyrinthe?

S: Albus... Et si on avait trot depuis le début? Et si on avait mit le nom de Harry dans cette coupe non pas pour qu'il meure Mais pour qu'il gagne?

R: Tu penses à quelqu'un qui voudrait voir la victoire de Poudlard à tout prix?

S: Et utiliser un sortilège impardonnable sur un des concurrents pour ça? Non trop dangereux. Je crois que c'est bel et bien quelqu'un de mauvais qui a mit son nom.

R: Mais pourquoi quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions voudrait t'il que Harry gagne ce Tournoi?

Sirius réfléchissait, Rémus avait raison, ça n'avait aucun sens... À moins que...

S: Le trophée! Il faut qu'il gagne pour accéder au trophée! Merlin il ne faut pas que Harry ou Cédric touche le trophée!!

A: Mais on ne peut pas les arrêter non plus... Ils doivent terminer l'épreuve!

S: Alors trouvez un moyen et vite!

Sur ce Sirius sorti sa baguette et s'enfonça dans le labyrinthe.

0o0o0o0o0

Après avoir été attaqué par Krum et en avoir fini avec les branches du labyrinthe, ils y étaient enfin. Le trophée était là, juste devant eux. Ils se regardèrent en souriant, c'était fini.

H: Ça serait une victoire pour Poudlard, si on était ex æquo. On pourrait le prendre ensemble...

C: Ensemble.

Ils se prirent par la main.

H et C: Un, deux, trois!

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius essayait d'avancer le plus rapidement possible dans les dédales du labyrinthe. Il devait trouver Harry et Cédric, d'une minute à l'autre ils pouvaient toucher au trophée.

C'est là qu'il le vit, eux aussi d'ailleurs, tous les deux faces au trophée. Ils se prirent par la main. Quoi faire??

Sirius fit la première chose qui lui passa par la tête.

S: FINITE INCANTATEM!

Il vit Harry et Cédric s'accrocher aux anses du trophée puis disparaître Sirius avait échoué, où étaient ils passés?

0o0o0o0o0

Sirius courait comme un fou, il devait absolument parler à Dumbledore! Sirius pensa à la photo, à Cédric, mort. Harry ne s'en remettrait pas...

Finalement il vit de la lumière. Il sortit du labyrinthe en trombe.

S: Le trophée est un port-o-loin! Ça les a amenés!

R: Sirius calme toi! Ils sont ici, ils sont tous les deux en sécurité!

S: Quoi?

R: Le port-o-loin les a amenés ici, Cédric n'est pas mort tout va bien!

A: Je crois que le sort que vous avez lancé a détruit le dernier sort de port-o-loin mais pas celui que j'avais fait moi même et qui ramenait le gagnant ici.

Sirius regarda au loin pour voir de lui-même que son filleul et son amoureux allait bien, tout le monde était rassemblés autour d'eux pour les félicité et les deux souriait à pleines dents, le trophée des Trois Sorciers lever en signe de victoire.

Ils avaient réussi.

0o0o0o0o0

Les deux champions se firent porter en héros jusqu'à la Grande Salle, Harry ne pouvait cessé de sourire, Cédric n'était pas mort et en plus il était le grand champion avec lui!

Cédric le prit dans ses bras pour le féliciter et lui souffla à l'oreille.

C: Je te l'avais bien dit que ce n'était pas notre dernière nuit ensemble...

H: Tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je suis content que tu aies eu raison!

Cédric et Harry se regardèrent et sourirent. Il n'entendait même plus les gens autour d'eux. Il n'y avait seulement qu'eux. Cédric se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de Harry, trop content de ne plus avoir à cacher son amour pour le jeune sorcier. Quand ils se séparèrent ils n'entendaient toujours rien. Mais c'était surtout parce que plus personne ne parlait. Cédric regarda autour de lui et serra Harry un peu plus fort contre lui, défiant du regard quiconque essaierait de dire quoi que ce soit contre eux.

Seamus: Il sortait la nuit parce qu'il était avec une fille super canon n'est ce pas Ron?

Ron: Euh... Ben... Hum...

Ginny: Bien disons que la deuxième moitié de l'affirmation est juste?

C'est ce moment que choisis Lavande choisit pour pousser un cri et taper dans ses mains.

Lavande: Oh mon dieu ils sont trop mignons!! Hiiiiiiiiiiii!! Ok, ça donne envie de pleurer quand les deux gars les plus hot de l'école sorte ensemble mais quand même!! Vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont mignons tout plein??

Hermione: Oui Lavande... Ils sont mignons tout plein...

Luna: Moi je trouve que vos auras vont très bien ensemble.

Fred: Si mon sucre d'orge le dit c'est parce que c'est vrai!

Colin: Je peux avoir la première photo du couple de l'heure?

Harry: Hum... C'est quel genre d'appareil?

Colin: Euh c'est un appareil normal, il est moldu...

Harry: Ok alors!

Colin: Ça va être dans la dernière édition du journal de l'école de cette année...

Souriez!!

0o0o0o0o0

5 ans plus tard

Cette année fut l'année des mariages. Ça a commencé avec celui de Ron et d'Hermione, pour ce continuer avec celui de Fred et Luna, ensuite il y eu celui de Seamus et Lavande, celui de Neville et Ginny et finalement, aujourd'hui c'étais le sien.

Appuyer sur la rambarde de la terrasse il songea à tout ce qui c'étais passés depuis les débuts de sa relation.

D'abord l'appareil photo, après la terreur qu'à suscité son utilisation Sirius a jugé préférable de ne plus l'utiliser, il est enfermé et scellé dans une boite. À son anniversaire Arthur lui en a offert un nouveau, tout ce qu'il y a de plus moldu cette fois.

Parlant de Sirius il n'avait toujours pas accepté ses sentiments pour Rogue, c'était une évidence pour tout le monde... Sauf pour lui.

Tout le monde avait relativement bien pris la nouvelle à propos de sa relation avec Cédric. Même les deux autres champions avaient été sympas. Fleur avait quand même fait remarqué que c'étais dommage en regardant Cédric un peu trop intensément mais bon. Et puis Viktor avait été... Viktor.

D'ailleurs il a été invité à tous les mariages cette année, et il y est venu toujours accompagnés de Draco, eh oui! Apparemment les deux vivais ensemble dans un petit village de la Bulgarie, loin de tout le tapage qu'il peut y avoir en Angleterre. Il croisait parfois Draco au Ministère, quand il va y voir Cédric. Draco est stagiaire au département de la coopération magique internationale. Il faut dire qu'il est devenu un expert dans les relations étrangères...

Après la guerre il y avait eu un gros mieux mais il restait plusieurs choses à faire, à reconstruire.

La guerre justement, elle a eu lieu 2 ans plus tôt et ils l'avaient gagnés. Cédric était à ses cotés au moment où il mit fin au règne de terreur de Voldemort.

Cédric était toujours à ses cotés, depuis cinq merveilleuses années. Ça avait été plus difficile l'année après le Tournoi. Cédric avait fini ses études mais Harry lui restait à Poudlard. Dumbledore avait été particulièrement gentil en le laissant sortir de Poudlard tous les week-ends pour qu'il puisse passer du temps avec Cédric.

Et finalement ils y étaient, 5 ans plus tard ils étaient toujours ensemble et fraîchement mariés. Ils avaient même parlé d'adopter un enfant l'année prochaine, quand Harry aurait terminé sa formation d'Auror et que Cédric aurait sa promotion comme assistant directeur au département des jeux et des sports magiques. Chaque jour, Harry se demandait qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un homme comme Cédric dans sa vie. Chaque jour il ne croyait pas en sa chance.

S: À quoi penses tu Harry?

H: À tout ce qu'on a traversé, les peurs, les cauchemars les peines et finalement on s'en est plutôt bien sorti, on a réussi.

S: C'est vrai on s'en est sortis. J'ai fait le ménage dans mes papiers regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Harry pris ce que Sirius lui tendait pour tout de suite reconnaître la photo prise cinq ans plus tôt, celle ou Cédric et lui était dans la salle de bains des préfets. Cette nuit là avait été merveilleuse. La première d'une longue série de soirées toutes aussi magnifiques.

S: Tiens je crois que ton mari veut te parler.

Sirius lui fit un clin d'oeil et partit. Harry se tourna pour voir Cédric s'approcher de lui, très élégant dans son costume. Harry sourit, il était beau, son homme. Cédric le prit dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans la tignasse indomptable d'Harry.

C: Alors comment on se sent Harry James Diggory Potter?

H: Mieux que jamais Cédric Alexander Diggory Potter!

Cédric remarqua la photo dans la main de Harry.

C: Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

H: Ça... C'est le point de départ de mon bonheur...

Harry se tourna et appuya le dos contre le torse de Cédric et déposa sa tête toute contre lui, prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

Il soupira de contentement.

Tout serait bien.

Fin

Alors vous avez aimé? Dites le moi SVP! Review si le coeur vous en dit!

Donc comme je l'ai dit c'était un défi. Le contexte général est mentionné plus haut mais il devait aussi y avoir:

Mettre les mots: Sucre d'orge, bulle de savon, lapin rose, jongleur fou et culotte brillante

Rogue en speedo

Neville collé a un poteau

Un personnage qui chante et danse la danse des canards

Arthur offre à Sirius un appareil photo qui semble normal. Sirius se balade dans Poudlard et prend des photos et 24 heures plus tard quand il les développe, il se rend compte que les personnes sur les photos ne sont pas dans les endroit ni les situation dans laquelle la photo a été prise... Plus tard les photo commencent a se réalisé et aucun sort ni potion ne réussit a déjouer les effets alors comment faire pour arrêter les effets des photos.

Ne doit pas finir par: brûler les photo ou détruire l'appareil

Donc voila mon histoire avec ça. Pour ce qui est de Cédric je sais il aurait du mourir mais j'aime bien Cédric moi et sa mort m'a particulièrement affectée donc j'ai décidé de laisser mon chéri vivre! Si vous n'êtes pas content je vous donne la permission de le tuer dans votre tête de la manière la plus cruelle qui soit si vous voulez!

Bizoux

Tess


End file.
